Heart's Mirror
by Vesca
Summary: Kenshin has to win a tournament to be able to escort a certain ?priestess? around.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note  
  
  
This is not a chapter.. This is a warning. I, being sound in both mind and body do hereby proclaim for intention of taking FULL ADVANTAGE of my rights as a FANFIC author and to change the hallowed characters of Rurouni Kenshin to fit my evil designs.  
  
Vesca  
  
  
Reviews, Criticisms, Flames, Random though patterns, all are appreciated and will be duly sorted as to who I love and who I will send my Roving band of Warrior Opticians after.  
  
Final attack.. Uncut lens blank - plastic slice.  
(Don't ask or I'll pull out the flexon frame tangle wrap on you)  
  
But really, I DO plan on OOC, and even out of gender characters. Consider this fic instead of an AU to be a Mirror world, or even.. A BAD mirror world. Bad as in this mirror is a little fuzzy. The world and plotline have all been brought to life by little 'ol me. The characters, names and various story twists all belong to ..umm.. I wanna say ?Nobuhiro Watsuki? Did I get that right? Please correct me if I didn't.  
  
Well, on to the first chapter.. 


	2. Me in a Tree, Remembering

Me in a Tree, Remembering  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
I had a teacher a long time ago, well more like a master, slavedriver, surrogate torturer who fed off my whimpers of horror after devising new and interesting ways to teach me how to use a sword. He had once been proclaimed throughout the lands as the greatest teacher a temple warrior could ask for until someone noble parent decided to sneak in some glimpses of their snotty childs life as an apprentice. Suffice to say he wasn't considered so great of a teacher after they caught their kid bandaging their own bruises. Sometimes I wish I had an interfering parent just like that, but nooo, I get a temple too eager to get rid of their unwanted orphans that' gives no thought to who they're giving them to.  
  
I remember that bright sunny day when I first saw him. He was impossibly tall, a giant in my eyes. I must admit though, I was rather short then, still am but I'd slice anyone who say's so. He looked so sweet and handsome with a cart waiting behind him to carry me away from a life of cleaning floors and sewing smocks. His long black hair tied in a neat tail and the extravagant cloak resting on his wide shoulders, he was my savior, and then he made me walk home behind the cart which he sat in after filling it with jugs of what I now know were alcohol. Some great master.  
  
I can still remember him fondly, he taught me a bunch of stuff. His first long winded drunken speech informed me that he was getting old (I couldn't tell), that he needed an heir for his sword style (the most I'd ever wielded was a mop), and that he really liked my hair. I must admit, he did have a way with doing my hair. Maybe he should have been a ladies maid instead of a sword master. I'll have to mention that to him the next time I see him. Strangely enough, the old, dying, 'I need an heir to learn my sword before I die' coot is still around with only a few grey hairs. I like to think they are the proud result of all my hard work.  
  
He made me into the warrior I am today. My list of people who fear me grows daily. Why, just the other day I added 'little laundry maid who dyed my gi pink' to my list, unintentionally of course. I don't like to go around scaring people, but hey. You do what you gotta and I gotta wear a bright pink gi now. Well, more like magenta. Yeah, that sounds better. So now I have a grand total of three people who fear me. Some great warrior I am.  
  
Tomorrow I go to the temple, the hallowed halls of peace where shy priestesses in need of protection sniffle and drop their hankies on the dirty floor and call a sleeping kitchen girl to come pick them up and immediately wash and dry and fold the properly. Yeah, I'm so looking forward to it. I'm to take my final test as a warrior, this test will allow me to escort priestesses as they travel from temple to temple. This job could lead to an actual position as a temple guard. Yay, job safety.  
  
Can you tell how excited I am about this?  
  
So I get to go and beat up some over painted freaks who think they know how to use a sword. The innkeeper where I'm staying for the night actually offered to let me borrow one of his girls to help with my 'ceremonial tattooing' whatever the hell that means. I thanked him kindly (Shishou did at least teach me to be polite) then said no. I have enough marks already, I don't need any weird colors to highlight my scarred complexion. I think wearing the magenta gi will be enough to make an impression in the judges minds. That and my sword, or maybe even my sword style. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is not a common style, known but rarely seen.  
  
Well, the competition begins as the first rays of the sun hit the tallest spire of the temple, conveniently polished to reflect any early light so the judges can begin taking off points by declaring a late sleeping warrior as 'LATE', and here comes the sun. Hmm.. I'll have to spend more time in trees again, being away form Shishou for so long has gotten me out of the habit of finding a high and secure place to sleep in.   
  
Why, there're some of my fellow warriors right now as brightly painted as a cheap town whore. Hmm.. I think the buff one should've gone for a slightly duller shade of blue. He's actually glittering in the torchlight.   
  
  
To be continued  
next chapter: introduction to wolves  
  
Author's Note  
  
So far so good, at least in my opinion. For those who are already questioning, this is a K&K fic with pretty much all the RK characters involved, I've even tossed Tomoe into the bunch. Now K might take a couple chapters until K shows up, but I think I can keep you entertained until then. So, wait with baited breaths please.  
  
I ALSO DO REQUESTS  
  
Tell em what you want and I'll see if I can work it in. And yes.. There is some lemony goodness planned for later on. 


	3. An Introduction to Roosters and Wolves

A/N: I'm gonna have to change POVs fromthird to first, but the only first I'll have is Kenshin so that'll make it easier on you  
  
is mind to mind talk  
[......] is Kenshin POV quickie thought  
  
  
An Introduction to Roosters and Wolves  
standard disclaimers apply  
  
Hana Temple awoke to the dawn with an unfurling of celebratory flags and cheerful sounds of singing. The festival of warriors was to begin today. Apprentice warriors from around the country had traveled to compete for the coveted sashes that would proclaim them as full warriors to be respected and feared by the populace. Brightly clothes crowds had already begun to ring the tournament grounds and the connected pens where the warriors were held before combat.  
  
"Mommy, look, that one has a fox tail on his head."  
  
[no, must not kill children]  
  
"Hush little one, that's his hair."  
"Why is it so bright?"  
"People from the north have bright hair."  
"Where's north?"  
  
[yes, thankyou. Please continue to teach your child at an early age about my home and the disgusting differences between us and you.]  
  
"Well, Foxtail, are you gonna let that woman get away with what she just said?" A muffled voice from beside me and above me spoke up. "A warrior should never let an insult such as that pass."  
  
I lift my head from it's hanging position and stare upwards, far upwards. Gosh, can a person be any taller. "It's not like I can do much about it from here," I reply. I use my sheathed sword to help me stand. "It's a child's words. I would concern myself more over the name you just gave me than a child wondering at my hair color, that I would."  
  
"Hey, no harm done with a name, just correct my mistake. My name's Sanosuke Sagara, and yours is?"  
  
I study the tall ?warrior? For a moment before replying. He doesn't seem to have a weapon or at least not one that looks to be easily brought to hand. His wrists and forearms are wrapped with bandages, ahh.. A fist fighter. The knuckles give him away. "My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura." He flashed me a grin as his eyes traveled over me trying to check out his competiti.... oooh.. There he goes, he noticed my secret, well not much of a secret more like a surprise.  
  
"You.. You're.. You are a..." His eyes are wide, very nice eyes that remind me of the forest during those rare golden sunsets. All warm and brown and such.  
  
"GIRL"  
  
[DIE BASTARD]  
  
"And your point is?" This one I won't let off easy. Now he's got the entire corral full of overly muscled warriors who have trained for years for a chance at the positions being offered, looking straight at me. What I wouldn't give for a good metal chest plate sometimes.   
  
"Women can't be warriors!"  
  
Ooooh, now he's getting me mad. "Well, let me think. If I remember my history correctly, and I'm sure that I do, some of the best temple warriors have been female, such as Aya Mikage, Miaka Yuki, and even the often times misunderstood Akane Tendo. Why don't you just close your mouth and let the judges decide if I'm good enough of a woman to become a full fledged temple warrior, ok, Tori-Atama?"  
  
"Tori-Atama?" His eyes show his confusion. Shishou delighted in making me different than everyone else, even to the point of teaching me a dead language, one which he claimed had to have belonged to my ancestors 'cause only the northern Choshu clan ever had fire red hair like I do.  
  
"Learn a little ancient speak and you'll figure it out, but for now, look to the fore, our premier judge has come to show her colors." I turned form him and stared pointedly at a point above the many absorbed men's shoulders where I could see a glinting shine form a golden head, and there was only one golden head in the word that shined like that. Why'd she have to be my groups judge. Shishou set this up, I just know he did.  
  
A tall woman dressed in a dark blue kimono stepped into the corral. "I'm only going to say this once. I will not tolerate impudence, indiscretion, mutiny, or evil. You will conduct yourselves as warriors of the temple or your name will be permanently struck from the lists." Black ringed yellow eyes narrowed as they scanned the group in front of her. They stop on me, why did they stop on me. I am an inncoent apprentice, just an itinerant warrior, wandering samurai, whatever you wanna call me. I'm harmless. Please don't say anythi...  
  
"You, with the red hair, step forward." Five steps and I'm in front of everyone again. Once more the main focus of attention. Close enough to wonder how she gets her hair to stay in that peculiar style. I've never been able to brush my hair straight back and let it hang and not have the strands continuously getting in front of my eyes, though she does have some strands hanging in front of her face, four of them to be exact. The fall from her forehead to just below her chin yet they stand out from her face like insect legs. Maybe I don't want to know how she did that.  
  
"I remember you. You're Hiko's little girl, aren't you?" I nod slightly. "Think you'll be able to win without killing too many people?"   
  
[what? Another female sharing a joke with me? And a female of her status? Wonder of wonders]  
  
"I've taken care of that Lady Fujita. I'll shed no blood today." Let her dwell on that.  
  
"Hmm, it'll be interesting to see of you've truly learned as much as your master claims to have taught you. Your skills, at least on paper," Lady Fujita smirked. "They've placed you with some of the strongest warriors. Maybe you should rethink your position. You are a little on the small side."  
  
"My thanks for your concern, but I will take my place among these fighters, that I will." I take a step back to signify the end of the conversation, she allows me this privilege.   
  
She looks me up and down, her eyes widening as she sees the sword at my side. "Well, we will just have to keep a close eye on you. Hiko would attempt to hurl something at me if his little golden girl got abused at the tournament." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. "On with the show"  
  
"Listen up you morons, as you already know, you've signed up for the Tournament of Warriors so here are the rules. You will each be given a set of sashes, these are to be tied one around each wrist and ankle, one around your waist, your forehead and you're neck. To win your first fight you must keep at least one sash intact after slicing or pulling off all of your opponent's sashes. Your first fight of the day will be a group melee consisting of six of you. There will be a total of three of these fights, therefore only three of you will pass to the next level. Any questions?"  
  
Tori-Atama was stupid enough to walk forward. "I'm a fist fighter. How am I supposed to slice a sash?"  
  
Lady Fujita grinned. "That, moron, is for you to decide. These are the rules."  
  
"But...." A quick glance of full force eyes of doom at the silly boy and he hushed up.   
  
"I will now call the names of the first six to participate."   
  
Neither Tori-Atama nor I get called leaving twelve of us in the pen. The chosen six leave quietly to be given their sashes and a more thorough briefing, or maybe not. In the distance i can hear the crowd beginning to yell. The first fights must be underway. Gods, but it's hot, where did that water girl go?  
  
  
To be continued  
next chapter: A Plague of Hakama Ties  
  
A/N: Well? How'd you like it? Tell me Tell me! If there's anything you'd like to see.. Tell me Tell me! Don't look for waff for about another couple of chapters. I'm developing the harder side of the characters right now. 


	4. A Plague of Hakama Ties

A/N: Come on people, a little review won't hurt you. NEMO: I love your fic He Loves me He Loves Me not. Are you gonna do more?  
  
A Plague of Hakama Ties Standard disclaimers apply  
  
The sun is now at its highest and the first of my groups three fights is winding down. I can hear the crowd calling for blood just about. It seems they aren't happy with the non-violent ways of the temple tournaments. Personally, I'm not either. I'd much rather just get a person out of my way and if cutting them makes 'em move faster, well then so be it.  
  
I look over to my left. Tori-Atama is still thinking hard. The poor thing's going to have a hideous time getting any sashes off. If we're in the same group of fighters I'll take him out first. I'd hate for the boy to get his hopes up. The other warriors are milling around. Some of them are stretching out, some of them are flirting with the pretty faces come to look at the fresh meat. To be the wife of a temple warrior is considered a worthy position.  
  
I can see Lady Fujita returning. That woman is one of the few females who can scare Shishou. She's one of the meanest things to ever hold a sword. I'm actually pretty surprised she's overseeing a two-bit cattle call like this. On the subject of this being a cattle call... Why do they have us in these pens? I've never felt more like an animal than this. AND IT'S FUCKING HOT!  
  
"You look like someone just killed your favorite dog, girlie." Sanosuke crouched down beside me, gave upon balancing his long form on his heels and plopped himself down in the dirt. "So, why are you trying to join the temple forces?"  
  
Two swift movements are all it would take. Two quick jerks of the wrist and one graceful swing of my right arm and the stupid rooster would be out of my hair forever. Instead of giving into my death dealing tendencies I decided to give him an answer. "It seems the right thing for me to do, that it does. I've been trained in an ancient and powerful sword technique. Hiten Mitsurugi has taught me to wield my sword for the people, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I would be insulting all those who have swung a sword in the name of Hiten Mitsurugi if I did nothing with what I have been taught, that I would."  
  
"Yeah? Sounds like a big weight for a little thing like you to carry around. So you really know how to use that sword there?"  
  
I lift my head and look him straight in the eye. "Yes. I know how to use this sword."  
  
"Hahaha.. Just teasing you." He chuckled some more as he unexpectedly brushed off my glare of death. That was a first. "I'm not here to prove anything, I already know how many thugs I can floor in a night. I used to do it every night actually. My hometown down south gave me a choice, give up the bar brawls or go do them somewhere else. So I decided that the best way to get into fights was to move around with people who I know are gonna get attacked. So becoming a temple warrior just seems to fit my way of life perfect."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
I know I look like a little kid right now. My eyes are blinking incredulously and my mouth is slightly open. "You got kicked out of your hometown for fighting and so thought that the temples would accept you for that same thing? Do you honestly think you're going to be able to beat these warriors with just your fists? Look at them, they're mostly hardened mercenaries. One of them has an axe almost bigger than me."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Me? Of course I'm not scared you stupid Tori-Atama," I'm practically screaming at him now. Shishou should have given me temper management lessons. Wait, he did. "I'm just rather shocked at your own careless disregard for your own life!"  
  
"Hey, Hiten Girl, come get your sash." Lady Fujita yells at me form the gate to our pen. The fight's over, you're going in next." The five other combatants have already lined up outside the pen. I feel like an idiot.  
  
.  
  
So now we're lined up waiting to beat each other into the ground, five muscle bound thugs and little ol' me. I'm actually getting kind of nervous. That's a first for me, or maybe it's the fact that I'm about to walk into an arena surrounded by hundreds of people while wearing a bright pink gi, correction... magenta. Three of the guys look like no problem, well actually all five of them do, but I really try not to develop too much of an ego. The other two that 'might' be a passing problem look like they scare little children into bed.  
  
I think my favorite's the one with the huge axe. One has to wonder about these men and their propensity for choosing oversized weapons that're slow and very predictable. Now, if axe boy stays with his axe there'll be no problem whatsoever. Should he choose to go after me with his body stench I might get worried, oh and his fists too. I do have to admit being a petite girlie figure is not going to help me in the ring.  
  
The fight finishing before us six warriors is rather boring. A tall fellow with twin kodachi is decimating the entire arena by raising an eyebrow. *shiver* I don't think I'd want to go up against that eyebrow either. Wonder what it would be like to scare people by just moving an eyebrow.  
  
"All right, you six with the green sashes, into the arena."  
  
We're in. Horn's blow, people yell and throw things. Little kids dressed in bright yellow gather fallen weapons, armor and other 'stuff' from the arena floor. Here we go.  
  
@.@*  
  
"Goooood Noontide Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to the thirtieth annual Temple Tournament. Please grab a seat and some shade while we line up the warriors for the next fantastic fight. This is one you'll not want to miss. They're known by hidden names that we whisper behind our hands, by their prominent scars and by the enemies always trying to find and destroy them. Our next fight is the second group of elite level warriors. The fighters who go find a fight and stay until it's over. Not one of these six will be walking off the field if the other five have their say about it. Grab your wine cups and some snacks now, folks 'cause you're not going to want to miss a minute of this rumble that's going to happen. Let's introduce the contestants."  
  
"First in the arena and the tallest of the bunch, shadowed only by his weapon. Dian Wei is one of our favorite 'Mad Cows'. Let's see if he and his huge axe can make it into the finals again this year."  
  
"Dian Wei is followed closely by Zhang Fei. Those aren't delicate fingernails on his hands, folks. Those are some of the most dangerous claws to be found in the world."  
  
"Out of the east comes an oddly dressed fellow by the name of Cao Cao. He's the son of the leader of his Wei tribe and has come to bring glory to his family's name."  
  
"Another tribal prince, Lu Bu is one of the most easily recognized of our six. Those telltale feathers sticking out of his head have been known to scare off entire armies in the west. Will they prove helpful or a hindrance this time."  
  
"Our fifth warrior is a Gan Ding, a reformed pirate and reborn protector of our friendly town wharf. A common face in the bars of town, but not frowned upon. Listening to the crowd's roar, it's safe to say he's our favorite here."  
  
"And last, and smallest, and very noticeable in the pink gi we have one Himura Kenshin. An odd name for an odd hair. It's been a while since this tournament has seen a northern Choshu warrior show their face. Himura has claimed sword mastery of the ancient art of Hiten Mitsurugi. Maybe we'll get to see some super secret moves today, folks."  
  
"The fight begins as soon as the Grounds Master lowers the flag and there it goes folks. They're off like a flash. Cao Cao is in the lead swinging his sword, but oops, looks like that tunic is a little long. He's tripped and fallen."  
  
[these are the advanced fighters? *snicker* this is going to be too easy]  
  
"Himura Kenshin is circling behind the main group and seems to be targeting Dian Wei. Such a big axe must be scary to the tiny warrior."  
  
[note to self: assassinate announcer after Dian Wei falls.]  
  
"Ouch folks, there goes the axe. Himura sliced that handle like a piece of cheese. Dian Wei is backing up up, up, and into the crows. Himura is falling back. The judges have called it. Wei is disqualified for stepping out of the ring. Wei is gone. Does Himura get the pints for the unbroken sashes?"  
  
[Points? We're collecting points? Dammit! Why doesn't anybody tell me these things!]  
  
"The judges have called it, Himura does not get the points. Seems he had ample time to cut those ties. The arena is littered with green sashes, can Himura make up for the loss. Cao Cao is out! Gan Ding is dancing with his sash and.. Gan Ding is out, a masterful performance by Himura. That looked like all six sashes in one fell swoop! Cheer for the little swordsman, folks!"  
  
[LITTLE... Dammit! You will die!]  
  
"Lu Bu and Zhang Fei are head to head. These two warriors, normally tentative allies are crossing blades as if there was no tomorrow. There goes one sash, two, is that a third? Where is Himura? Lu Bu is down, but.. so is Zhang Fei. Himura is slicing their ties as I speak. Himura has the match.. I repeat Himura has the match!"  
  
[That was it?]  
  
@^#*@^(!#_$#!*#!&^ 


	5. Trying to Concentrate

Disclaimer: Well, I tried to own then, but my bank account fizzled, just like my plans for world domination.  
  
A/N: Just wanted to let you know that this is set in Japan, but it's a slightly different Japan that has an odd god/goddess based religion. So you'll read about gi and hakama and kimono and hear characters talk about Kyoto and Tokyo and other Japanese cities and maybe even some tourist sites, but please don't imagine that I know anything definitive about Japan and that the god/goddesses are really worshipped/yelled at there (you'll understand later). I wonder if I can somehow fit time traveling schoolgirls and Tokyo Tower in here somewhere. Hmmm..  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Trying to Concentrate  
  
  
  
Shinomori Aoshi, I've heard that name before in conjunction with several different things. Cold drinks, snow ball fights, slushies and one particularly annoying little weasel girl who I thankfully have never had the honor of meeting. Oh, Kami-sama no...  
  
"Hi!" She's walking up to me, a small, dark haired girl in an indecent amount of clothing. She's probably not nearly as sweaty as me right now, though. I might have to consider that style the next time I decide to fight in the middle of summer.  
  
"You're the one fighting Aoshi-Sama, ne?"  
  
Should I reply? Will she hit me, poison me, or just stay here and annoy me. I'm trying to concentrate, dammit!  
  
"Yes, I am," I carefully reply.  
  
"Oh goody," she jumps around a bit. How endearingly cute. "He's never really fought a female, well, he's sparred with me, but that's about it and that was a long time ago when he was still training me."  
  
Training? This girl is Oniwabanshuu? What is the world coming to?  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I hope you give him a good fight, 'cause he really needs someone to bring him down a notch." She's grinning like a loon.  
  
"You want me... to give him.. A good fight? Shouldn't you be wanting him to win?" I am utterly confused  
  
"Oh, yes, I want my Aoshi-sama to win, but I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you too even though I know he's probably gonna make mincemeat of you." She looks up at the sky in consideration of... her next flagrantly insulting wish for my demise, maybe?  
  
"Oh, that's right! My name. I haven't introduced myself yet, but it's weird since you seem to know me already. I'm Misao, Makimachi Misao. You're Himura Kenshin, aren't you."  
  
More of a statement than a question, I see no need to answer that. I remain in my sitting position and stare at her. Maybe she'll just go away.  
  
"Soooo.. Where're you from?"  
  
I give up. It is no use, that it is not. First Lady Fujita, now Misao, just to top it all off I'll probably see Shishou walking towards me any minute, either that or find him sneaking up behind me in an attempt to humiliate me. "I am from the Kyoto area, that I am. Shishou trained me in the forests to the west of the city."  
  
"Shishou?"  
  
"My master. Shishou is an ancient word used to describe ones teacher, that it is. He decided that it was an appropriate title for himself." Yeah, after finding the most student degrading way for them to speak to their masters he decided for himself.  
  
"Is he here today? Did your Shishou come to watch you? I bet he's real proud of how well you've done." Misao smiled wide and jumped up on the table beside me. I saw your first fight since I had just finished watching Aoshi-Sama win his. He fought just before you."  
  
Aoshi-Sama fought just before me? Did she mean the guy with the evil ice glare? The eyebrow of death attack? I have to fight him? Did I really just think of him as Aoshi-Sama? Will I destroy his tiny little world just because of that? You bet your geta I will. No man's name sneaks into my mind along with a -Sama attached unless they've been able to defeat me in combat, Shishou excepted of course. Training isn't considered real combat, at least it's not supposed to be, and I would rather cut my hair than add a -Sama to Shishou's name. Wow, Misao's been chattering this entire time? Maybe I should pay attention.  
  
To Be Continued Next Chapter: Icicle Vs. Girl  
  
  
  
Author's second note I JUST realized that I had this sitting around waiting for more when it could very well do as a short chapter all by itself. So enjoy!  
  
And one other thing. I am calling on all FanFic readers to please read Heart of Innocence by Keitaro-Tenshi. This author is having serious doubts regarding continuing this wonderful story due to a flame review. Keitaro also smartly deleted the review so I couldn't go find the person who did it and arrange for a lynch mob. Please help Keitaro realize that one flamer isn't worth quitting! Thankyou in advance. ( 


	6. Icicle vs Girl

Chapter Five: Icicle vs. Girl

So, maybe the Icicle thinks he's hot stuff, but I do believe he's even hotter than I am this moment. Trench coats do that to a.. oh my holy gods and goddesses does he have a body! Guess he got a little too hot. Now he's unsuccessfully trying to look like he's not looking at me while looking at me and maybe even my hot little body. Wait... sudden cold chills are emanting from a tiny, tiny figure in the background. Can Oniwabanshuu read thoughts? Is it really legal for me to be thinking about my opponent this way? Is he? Yes, he's now blatantly staring at me, he's even attempting his patented eyebrown of death maneuver."

"Are you going to get out of my way or do you want to lose this fight before it's begun?"

I am a total and complete idiot, but at least now I know I too can be a fool for a pretty, perfectly sculpted face... even if it was carved from the same stone the temple pillars are.

Lady Fujita stepped into the ring after side stepping around me and made a sound much like a bark to quiet everyone down. She introduced us as politely as her buggy legged bangs would allow her, which is to say not really at all. She introduced us by two short names, Aoshi and Kenshin. No details, no pumped up, ego fulfilling acclamations of muscle and speed, not even a bit of slander to rile me up. And there's the flag.

Now, early on in life I learned that when a flag was up in the air and then fell down it meant something was going to happen. Whether it be a whole lot of little kids scrambling for candy or a duel to the almost death, flags are a symbol of beginnings and endings, pinatas are too. This particular flag meant closer to the latter idea since I couldn't see a bit of candy on the field, maybe I was getting hungry, maybe I was beginning to PMS, which could be seen as both a good thing and a bad thing at this point. We'll decide this later together after a thorough... ooh that kodachi almost hit my shoulder. That could have stripped my sleeve clear off and then where would I be? Sleeveless, that's where.

Well, two can play the clothes game. I personally don't mind slowly humiliating men who think they're god's gift to women by cutting their clothes off bit by bit, but well, it didn't seem to bother this one. First his sleeve, then his pants below the knee. He's taken a wrist ribbon of mine and I've left his ribbons onto hold up what's left of his outfit. I should ask Misao later if she appreciated the show or not.

He stills and I spin to face him. Oooooh... twin kodachi now. He's getting serious. Too bad I'm still having fun.

He's wearing his seven sashes proudly as he spins his little knives in the air and lunges toward me. I smile and exito my blade from its sheath really really quickly right into his solar plexus. A couple quick slashes and I know I really should've been a chef. Yeah, that was all I wrote, all I needed to wrote, all I have ever wrote. Done.

"The winner is Himura Kenshin!" The cries rang around me, screaming, threatening, promising bodily harm, but there was at least two cries of joy. Wow.. someone actually bet on me to win. I smile and wave then look to my fallen opponent. He's on his knees in disbelief and probably some little pain. I drop to the ground right along with him and smile.

"Thus I score a point for tiny women everywhere," I tell him as he looks at me. My eyes travel to where a grinning yet worried looking weasel is perched on the fence of indecision. Does she crow in delight, does she hang me with her braid, does she just sit there and wait for something. I look up as a shadow falls on me.

"Himura Kenshin, as the winner of this final match you are officially recognized as a temple guard of this holy edifice."

The windbag standing in my sunlight goes on and on as I attempt to catch only the pertinent info, how much pay, when I get paid, and what I will be paid in. My first job is an escort and as a special disposition for a truly worthy fight, they've allowed my chilly opponent to join also. Great.

"It is customary that you be standing when you receive your sword of office." He harrumphs and rumphs and hars some more as I take my time getting up from the nice cool shadow. I hold out a hand to Aoshi, but he's already standing as if his pants weren't now considered to be daisy dukes.

"We present this holy sword of service to one Himura Kenshin, a fighter of outstanding ability. In return we ask that she use all of her goddess given abilities to secure the protection of our holiest of priestesses. Her first assignment as a warrior will be to bring unto our sacred halls the Priestess Kamiya of the Blue Water temple. She shall leave two days hence with Shinomori Aoshi as her companion in arms. May all the gods and goddesses smile with favor as you tread their holy pathways."

I take the sword and the ceremony has ended. Lady Fujita directs me out of the ring with a nod of her head in the 'OUT' direction. Now I have a sword I will never use, a traveling companion I just defeated in combat, and no idea of when I get to eat next. Yeah, job security's great.

To Be Continued: The Five Heavenly Hells of Traveling Companions

Author's note: Wow.. thought I would never ever ever update this.. hmm.. must've been off my feed. So give me some, feedback that is.. yeah.. feedback.


End file.
